


Fragile - Epilogue

by Tuffet37



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffet37/pseuds/Tuffet37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One final thing for the story Fragile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile - Epilogue

The sound of waves and the heat from a warm sun beating down on her skin roused Jane from her sleep. Her brow furrowed in confusion. That wasn’t right. She couldn’t be asleep now, on a beach; there were things she needed to do. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly at the sun shining overhead. 

Pushing herself up onto her elbows she glanced down at herself and found that she was dressed in her civvies. Again, that didn’t seem right either but she couldn’t remember why it wasn’t. A quick pat down revealed she had no injuries at all, that too seemed wrong. Gazing around her, as far as the eye could see there was only sand, sun and surf. 

Climbing to her feet she began walking down the deserted beach. Her pace increased until she flew along the sand, running full out to find something, somewhere. Then, ahead of her, walking along the shore, she spotted a familiar figure. But wasn’t that impossible? She closed the distance between them and the white coat fluttering in the breeze became a beacon that called her. 

The person must have heard the pounding of her footsteps as she neared him, because he turned around to face her. She came to a shuddering halt.

“Mordin?” she whispered.

“Jane! I didn’t expect you so soon!”

“But how?”

His gentle smile reassured her and then the feel of his hands holding hers seemed to bring a sense of right to her.

“What is the last thing you remember?”

“Uh, some stupid VI telling me to choose and then the Crucible fired and it got really bright and nothing after that.”

“Do you remember what I said to you at the shroud?”

Jane’s voice cracked, “That it had to be you and that you would have liked to had the chance to retire with me after we beat the Reapers.”

“Yes, been waiting for you. Expected to wait longer.”

“What? This is the afterlife?”

Mordin shrugged. “Best guess. Open to another hypothesis.”

“You know, I don’t give a damn. I’ll take whatever this is, so long as we are together. And well, no Reapers either.”

He chuckled, “No, no Reapers. Not that I’ve seen.”

“I’m glad that I found you,” she said.

Together they walked hand in hand along the shore, stopping now and then to pick up a sea shell.

“Told you, would wait for you. As long as necessary.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I hadn't planned on a sad epilogue but this felt right for them.


End file.
